


Progression

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Psychic Abilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-22
Updated: 2005-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru employs Nagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progression

Mamoru sees Nagi at the conference, standing silent guard over a French delegate. He meets Mamoru's eyes with perfect blankness.

That night Mamoru hears a voice in his ear.

"Getting stale, Weiss."

He spins to see Nagi step back.

"I'm just a bodyguard. You can stop looking worried, I'm not interested in killing you."

"Where are the others?" Mamoru says.

"You show me yours--" Nagi says, and Mamoru realises he is being mocked.

He turns his back deliberately, as if Nagi is not worth his attention. His skin crawls. Nothing happens at all.

When he looks again, he is alone.

 

* * *

 

The conference is over before he sees Nagi again.

"You could afford to employ me," Nagi says.

"Employ _you?_ ," Mamoru says scornfully. "Why?"

"My mistake," Nagi says. "I thought you were a Takatori."

"You know nothing about me," Omi mutters.

Nagi stands there, quite still.

"I've read your file. You must have been terrified, when the kidnapp--"

"Shut up!" Mamoru says in fury.

"It appears I know the right things," Nagi murmurs, and leaves.

Before leaving the hotel, Mamoru sees him, alone.

"What could you do for me?" he asks.

"Take good care of you," Nagi says simply.

It's tempting.

 

* * *

 

Enemies don't get near him, and there is no way to tie him to their deaths. Nagi tells him the barest bones of information, and handles the messy details. Mamoru finds it difficult to look his security team in the face when he dismisses them. He finds himself more alone than ever, not even guards to stand nearby. They no longer have to risk their lives for him, he thinks. He should be glad.

"Come to this meeting openly," he says, on a whim.

"Yes," Nagi says, as if he's expected this.

Mamoru keeps him by his side after that.

 

* * *

 

Mamoru is unsure of how they have reached this place, but he doesn't care. Nagi looks down on him with darkly amused eyes, and gives the orders rather than taking them. He laughs when Mamoru gets something wrong, and hurts him just enough. Mamoru's mind drifts; he imagines Weiss's horror.

"You're not paying attention."

Mamoru feels his wrists pinned with invisible shackles, and closes his eyes. Nagi is insistent and impatient, and it is very soon impossible to think of anything other than what he wants. Mamoru sighs, feeling himself no longer alone.

At least till he opens his eyes.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Progression (Strange Trajectories Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421974) by [Ryuutchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuutchi/pseuds/Ryuutchi)




End file.
